


wounded

by seroquel (smallredboy)



Category: Gone Girl (2014), Gone Girl - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/seroquel
Summary: Andie looks back to her relationship with Nick.
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Words





	wounded

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words with the prompt "teach"
> 
> i hate nick dunne so much its unreal
> 
> enjoy!

Andie tries not to dwell on her relationship with professor Nick Dunne.

It has been years since then; she's in grad school now. But sometimes she goes back to it, looking for photos of him with his wife and kid, his wife's memoir out in bookstores.

It tastes bitter. She sees a therapist, talks in length about why would she pursue her professor and why he reciprocated. How he wasn't a good man, how he took advantage of her traumas. 

She's still healing from it all, as much as she'd like to claim her rendezvous with Nick didn't harm her.


End file.
